


my, my, my darling

by bapbyeol



Series: soft and fluffy [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sick Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Sickfic, Soonhoon - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idolverse, jihoon is baby, jihoon is sick, soonyoung best bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bapbyeol/pseuds/bapbyeol
Summary: After finishing their new dance routine, Soonyoung visits a sick yet extremely cuddly Jihoon in his studio.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: soft and fluffy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666747
Comments: 13
Kudos: 223





	my, my, my darling

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very self-indulgent soonhoon au that i wrote at 2am to kickstart my way back to writing.
> 
> everyone pls always sanitize your hands and perform proper coughing etiquette. keep safe!!

It was 10:20 in the evening when Soonyoung finished the new choreography for their latest title track. He still has a week to polish it together with the rest of the performance team and their choreographer, so he got out of the studio earlier than he usually would.

While locking the door to the practice room, he saw Seungcheol in the hallway, who most likely just went to the coffee vending machine on the same floor.

“You’re going back to the dorms early today?” Seungcheol asked as he sipped on his iced coffee.

“Would be checking up on Jihoon first. I might go back together with him later.” Soonyoung replied with a small smile.

“Ah, right.” Seungcheol snapped, as if remembering something. “I don’t know if you know this already, but we’re supposed to have our team’s recording about 30 minutes ago, but Bumzu-hyung decided to cancel it and moved it for another day since Jihoon hasn’t really been in best condition since early afternoon. I think he hasn’t come back to the dorm yet, though.”

The other boy just hummed in response. “I’ll go and get him something to eat before heading there, then. Thanks, hyung.”

“Sure, be careful going out, okay?”

“Yes, hyung.” Soonyoung replied as he headed out of the building.

He decided to head to the dimsum house near their company which closes quite late. The place was small and run by an old woman and her granddaughter. Soonyoung frequents there for late night snacks that the owner knows him and his order by now.

Soonyoung greeted the owner with a bright smile as he approached the counter. “Good evening, auntie.”

“Ah, Soonyoungie, you’re out early tonight.” The woman replied as he prepared the paper for taking orders. “One order of pork dumplings?”

“I’ll be having two orders of steamed buns this time.” Soonyoung replied as he reached for his wallet to pay for his food.

“Would you like some tea to go with your steamed buns as well?” The woman offered while preparing Soonyoung’s food.

“Sure. Thank you, auntie.” He grabbed the food and headed out back to the building to go to Jihoon’s studio.

Upon reaching the studio, Soonyoung decided to ring the bell first, in case Jihoon’s doing something important, and to make the other aware of his presence as well. When he didn’t get a response after a while, he went and punched in the code to the studio. Jihoon was kind enough to trust him with the passcode to the studio. _For emergency purposes._

Inside Jihoon’s studio, there is a sofa on the side which could be turned into a small bed. Soonyoung has rarely seen it in its bed form, and now is one of those rare times, with Jihoon curled in it wrapped like a burrito with the small star-printed duvet he keeps in the studio for times when he decides to sleep in.

The coffee table was pushed back a little, and Soonyoung could see that there’s a half-filled water bottle on it together with some paracetamol. The air conditioner in the studio was a few degrees higher than it usually was, and the owner is still in deep sleep, with furrowed eyebrows and the lower half of his face buried in the duvet.

Soonyoung soothed the wrinkled forehead with his thumb and checked his temperature as well in the process, before deciding to brush his fingers through the sleeping boy’s hair in an attempt to wake him up.

“Ji.” Soonyoung softly called out, while tapping the boy’s arm lightly. Jihoon’s eyes fluttered open for a few seconds before they closed again. This is one of Soonyoung’s least favorite things when Jihoon gets sick. His eyes always turn glassy and he slips in and out of consciousness as if he’s too tired to keep himself awake. This is because Jihoon has a tendency of getting very dizzy when he’s sick as well. “Have you eaten dinner yet?”

“Haven’t.” Jihoon murmured as he scooted closer to Soonyoung subconsciously, trying to get more warmth.

“Get up for a while, baby. I got you steamed buns.” Jihoon stared at him for a short while with the same glassy eyes as before, but didn’t protest when Soonyoung helped him sit up.

After getting the boy to eat, he got one of the mugs that Jihoon keeps in the studio, and transferred the tea there. He also went ahead to get a bowl of cold water and face towel.

Sick Jihoon is way different from normal Jihoon. He doesn’t usually get sick, but during the times that he does, it’s always this bad--he can’t take care of himself. He also gets really quiet, but also very cuddly. It’s like he craves affection and skinship whenever he’s sick.  
After finishing his steamed bun and tea, he laid back down, and wrapped himself back to a duvet burrito. Soonyoung cleaned up the area before heading to the studio’s bathroom to take a quick shower and change into more comfortable clothes.

“Are you going to stay here tonight?” Jihoon asked as soon as Soonyoung went out of the bathroom, his eyes still closed.

“Yes, my baby Jihoonie. Who would be taking care of you here if I wouldn’t stay, hm?” Soonyoung answered in a way that he would talk to a small child. He could see Jihoon’s little pout even with the lights dimmed.

Soonyoung went ahead and wet the face towel and wiped it on Jihoon’s face and neck to help lower his temperature, before folding the towel and putting it on the boy’s forehead. He then went ahead and laid beside the boy and got his share of the duvet. He could feel Jihoon immediately curling up closer to him so he wrapped his arm over the smaller boy and his other hand brushed through Jihoon’s hair.

“You might get sick too, Soons.” Jihoon said, though his actions are completely opposite to what he’s trying to imply. “And your back might hurt.”

“Well, sir, if you listened to me when I told you not to go to your studio anymore when you’re not feeling well, then we wouldn’t be here, and would be at the dorms instead.” Soonyoung scolded, but kept his voice soft.

Jihoon cuddled closer to Soonyoung’s neck, smelling the faint smell of the body wash he keeps in the studio bathroom. “Sorry.” He whispered.

Soonyoung rubbed the younger’s back and kissed the top of his head. “Shh, go back to sleep Jihoonie, I’ll wake you up when it’s time to take your meds again.”

“Thank you, Youngie.”

“Of course, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are very much appreciated!!


End file.
